As an image-diagnostics examining system, the X-beam diagnosis system has been widely used to examine the body and form image data in order to allow a doctor to perform diagnosis easily. As a very important unit in the X-beam diagnosis system, the X-beam detector affects the quality of the image diagnosed by the system directly.
Usually, during the X-beam diagnosis, the X-beam detector may sense an X-beam penetrating a diagnosed object by a photosensitive element (e.g., a glass panel) provided therein, and collect data on an X-beam signal sensed by the photosensitive element by a data collection module and thereafter transmits the data to a control board, so as to sequentially perform an imaging process on the collected data later.
In some existing X-beam detectors, a supporting board (or called as a back board or a cold board), an X-beam stopper provided on the supporting board, an aluminum board, a black ethylene film provided on the aluminum board, and a photosensitive element are provided. The photosensitive element is provided on the aluminum board and fits closely with the aluminum board, thereby removing static electricity from the photosensitive element by the aluminum board.
However, in the existing designs, since the panel is needed to fit closely with the aluminum board, the requirement for the precision of processing the aluminum board is very high, which increases the processing difficulty and the manufacturing cost. Moreover, such structure cannot very well solve the problem that the external vibration or shock results in the deformation and smash of the glass panel.
There have already been some other attempts to solve the above problem. For example, instead of providing the aluminum board, a conductive material is sprayed on the back face of the glass panel, thus removing static electricity from the photosensitive element. However, the sprayed material may pollute the environment, and a good control is needed for the spraying process, which increases the complexity of manufacturing the detector, thus resulting in an adverse effect on the manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel X-image detector for diagnosis, which may ensure very well that while the detector has a relatively high and stable performance, the manufacturing difficulty and cost are decreased.